A Special Kind of Kiss
by TheFutureFreaksMeOut
Summary: KibaGaara. About a meting in the snow, causing cheeks to go red. Fluff!


**A Special Kind Of Kiss**

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and this is just something sweet I thought of last night when I couldn't sleep. I'm not that happy about the way it turned out, but hey…. Not everything can be perfect. Happy Valentines Day everyone!

I walk a long the usual road me and Akamaru walk every day, but today's a bit different, it's snowing for the first time this year. Soft white flings of frozen rain are landing everywhere, covering up the sharp contrasts making them soft to look at. It's a bit cold, but not to cold. My mom made me wear my stupid hooded jacket. It's warm and comfy, but ugly. I don't like it but Akamaru loves it. He likes to sleep on top of my head in the hood. Lazy little bastard, but I love him; I'd do anything for him.

Speaking of love, I wonder what you're doing. What do you think about snow, must be the first time you've ever seen it. Time has been passing fast since you came here with you siblings. You left that sand city of yours to work for Tsunande to repay for all the bad things happening during the chunnin exams. I see you from time to time, just short glances, but enough to make my heart swing. If I were allowed I'd stare at your for hours at time. Your eyes are so good at hiding emotions, but deep down inside I think you hurt. I dream about comforting you, about holding your small frame close to me, whispering soft words in your ears. I don't care that people call you killer, murderer and demon, that's the past and the future could be different. Whit you and me together.

But who am I to dream, just the stupid loud obnoxious "dog boy". I grin for myself showing of my twin fangs, sure I am all that, but I care too. It's just that people don't notice, I guess I'm good at hiding too.

The road comes to an end, and I enter one of the big training fields. It's one of the old fields, rarely used anymore. I and Akamaru come here to play or to think, and yeah daydream. But no daydreaming today, it's to cold. But something's different; there is a strange kind of tension in the air. It cannot be something bad or dangerous; in that case, Akamaru would have let me know.

The snow makes it hard to see clear, I call Akamaru and he barks from the other end of the field. I make my way over there, stumbling a little in the snow. And then, at first I think I've gone snow-blind, but you're sitting there, petting Akamaru with a tiny little smile on your face. I know you heard me coming, but you're not looking up.

I whisper a small "hi", suddenly feeling a little nervous. You look so cute, a black way to big beanie is covering up your fire red hair and your pale cheeks are stained with the smallest of red from the cold. You seem to shiver a little bit; I guess you're not used to the climate. Right now I'd love to wrap my arms around you and take you home and make you hot chocolate. And then we would curl up in my bed, and maybe just maybe, we would kiss.

Snow keeps on falling down, placing itself everywhere on you and me. It must be something with snow that makes everyone it lands upon special. Because today you're really looking… yeah special. I can't find another word; your usual hard expression is gone from your face. You look little and vulnerable, just like a child. You didn't answer my "hi", but you look up and meet my eyes, and just when you're about to pull your self up from the ground, Akamaru licks you in your face. Making you fall back and giggle a little.

Now you got snow everywhere, I notice that your big sand guard is gone. You must feel safe here to leave it behind you; anyway I stretch out my hand and help you up.

-Why did he do that, lick me? Your voice is a lot softer than I thought it would be, and the expression on your face is just adorable, you look so curious!

-Akamaru does that when he really likes somebody, I explain, while drowning in your eyes. You think my answer over for a little while, like you're considering something. And then you step closer, I can feel my heart go crazy, but I stand still awaiting your next move.

We are just inches apart now; the time seems to have stopped. Even the snow falls slower, like father time himself knows that this moment is special and wants it to last forever. You reach up, really carefully. You're so close that I can feel you nose touch me and I feel you soft breathe and then suddenly you lick me on my cheek. Afterwards you look at me, tilting your head to the side, looking like you're wondering if you did the right thing. I feel myself blush a little and then I smile, of course you did the right thing.


End file.
